


Qui Vive

by minxiebutt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/minxiebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On your knees,” he instructs, giddy in the newness of what is to come. When she does so, he fishes the cotton from her grip and kneels behind her. Carefully, he lays it over her eyes, tying it delicately behind her head. “Tonight, don’t think of me. Imagine me as the lover you so crave.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qui Vive

The coronation and consummation of The Queen had taken place nearly a year ago, but no citizen of the kingdom found it a surprise when she failed to fall pregnant.

Most found it a scandal that Her Highness was not paraded through the streets and hung for treason.

The ire and disrespect with which she lavished upon The King in the public eye made it all the more clear what a loveless match they were. Purely political. And to rub salt into the wound, The Queen was not shy about expressing her affection toward a certain court pet.

Even now, at the long table of dignitaries at the Saturnalia feast, Her Highness turned her shoulder on His Majesty in favour of jovial whispers with aforementioned pet.

“Mikasa.” Levi squeezed her hand under the table, and she turned her head to meet his gaze, letting the smile fall quickly from her lips.

“Yes, my love?” She replied, dripping with venom despite the blush of wine covering her cheeks.

“Would you join me tonight, after supper?”

Her eyes widen and while he read a clear _NO,_  she nodded nonetheless. She may spurn him in all things, but there was that minimal amount of fear of him that meant she never declined his invitation to bed. While the  _encounter_  was something she merely tolerated, she knew conceiving his heir would solidify her family’s position, and she would do anything for her family.

Levi held her gaze, until she broke it, and turned back to _her brother._  The King reached for the carafe of arak and filled her empty goblet. She watched him pour and he watched her, smirking when she eagerly grabbed the cup and drank. As the husband, it was his duty to pour her drink, and he rarely gave her anything stronger than wine, in the hopes of an elusive “with child” diagnosis. 

Hopefully tonight he could rectify that problem.

He had consulted a trusted confidant, whom was also in a loveless match but managed to bare child after child.

_“Her majesty, a difficult bedmate? But she regards you with such_ fondness _.”_

_“The doctor instructed to take her a fortnight before her courses every month, but she is still without child.”_

_“Does she find it enjoyable?”_

_“Neither of us do.” The honesty burns his tongue. “It’s terribly uncomfortable the whole time, and I hardly spill my seed before she rises and washes herself out.”_

_The heartache of the king is the heartache of his closest friend, and soon Levi finds himself being educated in the ways of female pleasure._

Mikasa downs the arak, and he pours her another share. She grimaces, the high alcohol content no doubt unsettling her somewhat. A man attentive to her needs, Levi slides her empty bowl his way and proceeds to fill it with heapings of meat and cheese, hardy food to keep her from total inebriation. 

Her fingers brush his as he pushes back her bowl, even if by accident.

He continues to inhabit his seat as the party vacates to the main floor for group dancing. He watches his Queen, turning in and out of the crowd in a flurry of fine fabrics. She is blind to his sweet scrutiny.

She partners herself with her pet, her Eren the Jaeger, as she does at any event he attends. Levi watches the exchanges the way he has since she was a maiden who caught his attention. In all this time, Eren has not shown the same infatuation in his eyes as Mikasa. She fawns over him, so obviously in love, meanwhile the hunter regards her with a familial fondness. For a small time, Levi’d had second thoughts of his pursuit of her, but the stained sheets of their wedding night spoke of her virtue.

So, he summed it up as unreciprocated puppy love. 

_She is still like a child_ , he’d thought. _She will understand her place in the grand scheme when our child is born._

Mikasa comes back to their table, alone, bubbling with intoxicated laughter. 

“My little lamb.” Levi stands to meet her, pulling her into his embrace before she can reach for her goblet. She doesn’t resist as he loops one hand around her corseted waist, his other gripping the back of her neck. 

“Do you fancy yourself a shepherd, My King?” She leans in, the alertness of her gaze betraying the drunken front she is portraying. 

“Ah, perhaps, but what good is a shepherd whose sheep do not heed his desires?” He pins her with a stern look, knowing that she understands his hidden meaning. This is not the first time he has confronted her on her public disinterest in him as her husband. 

“Even sheep will lose trust of a master who leads them to poisoned waters.” She untangles from his grasp, reaching for her goblet, but he swoops it up first. Instead of withholding it, he tips it to her lips. She drinks, meeting the challenge of his stare.

“Sheep are notoriously stupid,” he says bluntly. “That is why a single man with a stick can command hundreds.”

Mikasa wipes the back of her hand across her lips, the humour gone from her countenance. 

“Retire to my chambers,” he orders with a kiss to the corner of her mouth. He watches her retreat with fists balled at her sides.

;;;;;

The young queen is sitting in the armchair beside the fireplace, bare legs peaking pleasingly from beneath his favourite fur cloak. She doesn’t acknowledge his presence.

“Was the feast to your standards?” Levi begins the daunting task of removing his layers of clothing. It is fewer than that of a woman, but still more than he finds comfortable. 

“Yes, very much.”

…

“The foods were fine.”

“Yes.”

…

“I know you have a fondness for marmalade.”

“How kind of you to notice.” She doesn’t thank him. 

“When we announce that a child is expected, I will have a table filled with jams from every corner of the world,” he declares. Mikasa looks up from the flames then to his form, now nude and bathed in fire light. Levi walks over to his dressing table, opening a drawer and pulling out a long strip of black cotton. “Now let us lay the ground work for that announcement.”

Mikasa stands, expectant, silent. He holds the benign fabric towards her, and she accepts it. Levi takes fistfuls of the plush blanketing of his bed, throwing it on the floor in front of the fireplace. 

“On your knees,” he instructs, giddy in the newness of what is to come. When she does so, he fishes the cotton from her grip and kneels behind her. Carefully, he lays it over her eyes, tying it delicately behind her head. “Tonight, don’t think of me. Imagine me as the lover you  _so crave_.”

She stiffens when he plants his firm hands on her shoulders, he lips behind her right ear. He draws the lobe into his mouth, letting his rough palms slide down her front. He moves one hand through the soft hair at the base of her belly, rewarded with a sharp intake of breath when his fingers contact the soft flesh therein.

He parts the outer lips, thumbing the protruding center. Levi works his way around, lifting the skin that covers her pleasure point. He strokes the tiny mound with the pad of a finger experimentally, and he knows this to be the perfect spot when Mikasa jerks her hips away from his touch, and back into his groin. He ventures in again, and this time he feels her parting her thighs the barest bit. He dips his middle finger upward, inside of her.

She gasps, pushing down on his hand by animalistic instinct. He focuses his efforts there, hooking two fingers now, curving them to rub the front wall within her sex. She shudders uncontrollably as he massages that inner sanctum, relishing the dampness that begins to coat his digits. Mewling fills his ears, swelling his pride.

Withdrawing his hand, he quickly moves around to her front. He whispers for her to lay, and she does so, thighs spread before him. Never has he seen her this way: red, wet, and wanting. He repositions his hand and continues in the ministrations to draw the pleasure from her. 

Mikasa lifts her hips, whimpering, and Levi drinks in the experience of her finally enjoying him as a husband. Removing his hand, he settles his body close to hers. He lifts her knees and pushes his hard cock into the slick folds, his own breath escaping at the excruciatingly pleasurable difference to their past encounters. 

He thrusts himself to the hilt a couple dozen times before he feels her insides squeezing around him and unleashing a flood of liquid. The sensation overwhelms him, forcing his own orgasm unexpectantly, the music of Mikasa’s breathy moans filling his ears.

She begs him to take her several more times that night. 

;;;;;;

A month later, Her Highness begins to take a sparse breakfast of toast and crackers in her room. Levi smiles. 

 

 


End file.
